


We'll Find A Way to Run Away Tonight

by tea_sparks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, M/M, UKUS, USUK - Freeform, ukus cardeverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_sparks/pseuds/tea_sparks
Summary: Alfred is back from the war.





	We'll Find A Way to Run Away Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a music meme on tumblr :,) the song is Happy Endings are Stories that Haven't Ended Yet by Mayday Parade! I used the line "we'll find a way to run away tonight" and initially it was gonna be much much longer and complicated than this but then i went back and changed so much to the point where now it's just emotional fluff and has nothing to do with the line :')

Arthur had been in the middle of talking to the king of diamonds, discussing their strategy of attack against the Hearts kingdom when a maid burst in, her face red and sweaty.

“The king…” she gasped, and Arthur’s traitorous mind immediately jumped to conclusions, the blood rushing from his head and pooling coolly in his stomach. Alfred was dead, they had shot him and he had cried and suffered in pain without Arthur there. No, no, no. Arthur would not be able to handle it. Life without Alfred- no, he couldn’t- he wouldn’t. He would kill himself-

“The King is home!” she finally finished, and Arthur, for a second thought he was going to strangle her for scaring him like that. But then he felt too dizzy, the blood rushing back and the stupid, stupid butterflies filling his stomach was too sudden a change.

_Alfred’s home_ , Arthur’s mind provided, and that was enough for Arthur. He took off running, shoving the maid aside and not even bothering to excuse himself from Francis. He knew he would understand.

_That idiot! That stupid fucking idiot!_  

He heard commotion in the main hall and headed straight for there, his lungs burned with the effort of running.

_Oh, that beautiful, beautiful dumbass, the stupid love of my life, the god damn idiot I want to spend the rest of my shitty life with, he’s home!_

Arthur slammed the door open and every head turned to look at him, startled. And there he was. He was surrounded by generals and the like, very important people. People he shouldn’t be pushing as he went straight for Arthur.

He reached out for Alfred, holding his arms out and wrapping them around his husband’s waist, pulling them both together. Alfred desperately clutched Arthur’s jaw, his thumbs rubbing his skin tenderly.

Their teeth clashed painfully, their noses bumping. Arthur scrunched his eyes, his shoulders relaxed and he felt like a giant weight was lifted off of him as he breathed Alfred in. “Don’t cry love, It’s only been six months.” Arthur chuckled as he felt Alfred’s tears wet his own cheeks, breaking the kiss to look at his lover, his own voice thick with emotion as he looked at Alfred. He was skinnier, his clothes were dirty, and he had a bandage wrapped around his head. He looked older… but his eyes, watering and puffy red, still looked as blue and hopeful as ever.

“Y-you’re about to cry too” Alfred hiccuped between his sobs, his entire face scrunching up with obvious relief at having Arthur there with him. He leaned down, resting his head on Arthur’s shoulder as he cried, warm breaths of air tickled Arthur’s neck and the wet tears clung to his skin. Arthur tenderly kissed the side of Alfred’s nape and his shoulder, running his hands up and down Alfred’s back as he too began to cry.


End file.
